


The only thing that looks good on me is you

by CherryLinDreams



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, Luke doesn't beat that level on Candy Crush, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sexy Times, Teasing, but it's not mentioned?, calum is annoyed, like the first time they do anything, they're like not a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLinDreams/pseuds/CherryLinDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wanted to beat that damn level on Candy Crush.</p><p>Michael just wanted to cuddle.</p><p>Both get a little more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing that looks good on me is you

"Incoming!", was the only warning Luke got before Michael flopped down on top of him, where he laid on the sofa, successfully throwing Luke's phone out of his hands in the process.  
"Careful, man! What are you doing? Where did it go?"

It's not like he had been doing anything important, but this might have been the one fucking try that finally let him win that one fucking level on Candy Crush that he'd been trying to beat for more than a fucking week now. He frantically felt around himself on the sofa and tried looking around Michael's frame on top of him.

"I don't care, Luke." Michael mumbled into the crook of Luke's neck, where he'd buried his head, "Stop moving and cuddle me."  
He pushed his arms under Luke's head and wriggled his hips on top of him to get more comfortable.  
Accepting his fate, Luke sighed and slung his arms around his friend's waist to press him down into his own body for a cuddle.

"What's up, Mikey? Y'alright?" Luke whispered and pressed his cheek to Michael's, leaving a soft kiss under his ear. Michael shuddered. "Stop that, it tickles!" Luke chuckled and quickly blew a raspberry into the soft side of Michael's throat.  
"Luuuuke!" Michael whined. "I'm serious, stop that." But instead of pulling away, he snuggled deeper into Luke's neck, rolling halfway off the younger boy, only to pull Luke onto his side as well, so they were pressed together from head to toe once again. Luke giggled and pressed his face to Michael's shoulder. "You're sooo weird, Mikey."  
In lieu of answering, Michael looked at him sternly (but Luke could see the mischievous glimmer of a laugh in his eyes) and said "C’mon lift your leg up."  
Luke obliged and one of Michael's jeans-clad legs immediately pressed between his.

"Why does it have to be the ugliest out of our band, who gives the best cuddles? I'd much rather cuddle Ashton or Calum, but they are soooo bad at it. Why does it have to be you, Luke?" Michael fake-complained.  
Luke pulled back a bit to look into the other boys face, making sure to have the most ridiculously affronted expression on his face.  
"You know, that I don't actually have to cuddle you, right? I could just get up and leave you and your need to cuddle would be unfulfilled."  
He jokingly made to pull back, but Michael pulled him right back in.  
"No. I'm sorry! You're not that ugly. I mean, you wouldn't beat a troll in a beauty contest, but you're sort of alright, I guess. Pretty enough to cuddle me, anyway."  
Luke hid his smile in Michael's neck. "Pretty, huh?"  
Michael laughed. "I tell you that you're uglier than a troll and all you hear is me calling you pretty?"

And that's really just unfair. Luke knew of course that he wasn't that ugly, but that little voice in the back of his head wondered how much Michael was actually joking, and if maybe he meant what he'd said about Luke being the ugliest in the band. He knew of course that all of his band mates were ridiculously hot, and that he as the youngest wasn't quite at their stage, but until now he'd never really thought about any of them being better looking than the other.  
Before Michael could realise that Luke's thoughts had drifted off, Luke decided to just forget about it and to have Michael pay for being mean and awakening his insecurities.

He gently rubbed his nose against Michael's, then pulled back and tried to scoot down a bit without it being too obvious. Now his eyes were level with Michael's mouth and he had to look up to look into the older boy's eyes. He tried to look as innocent as possible when he blinked softly, before making direct eye contact with him and then in a hushed whisper he asked, "Do you think I'm pretty, Mikey?"

The reaction was exactly as Luke had hoped it would be, but still so very unexpected. Michael pulled his head back, eyes wide and then he swallowed visibly. He hadn't moved his arms from around Luke but Luke could feel them shaking a bit.  
"Uhm..." Michael’s eyes flickered over Luke's face and the blond had to try his hardest to not burst out laughing at the shock that was visible on the other boy's face. He stayed in character, with huge innocent eyes. He let his lips part the tiniest bit, still looking at his bandmate's face. He saw Michael's eyes flicker to his lips momentarily, before they snapped back up to his eyes.  
"Are you taking the piss?" Michael's voice was silent and solemn and a bit hoarse as he looked Luke straight in the eye.

Now it was Luke's turn to swallow. His thoughts were like a whirlwind and in his mind there were two ways this could go. He could tell Michael that he was taking the piss and laugh about Michael's stupid face or he could say he was serious and... He swallowed again.

Michael didn't wait for an answer before he put one of his hands on Luke's cheek. It felt cold against his skin and Luke realised he must be blushing. His body felt hot in embarrassment and something that might be excitement.  
Michael's thumb brushed over his cheekbone and Luke closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

"You are pretty, Luke. So pretty."

Luke huffed out a laugh, but it sounded breathless.  
"Now you're taking the piss."  
He felt Michael shift against him and the air around them felt slow and sticky and unfamiliar. This was new ground for them both. Luke opened his eyes.  
"I'm not. You're so pretty. And really hot. I mean damn, Luke. You were so small when we met and now you've got these big shoulders and you're taller than me. I bet you could pin me down and..." Michael coughed and trailed off. Luke grinned. "I mean... like... You're not as ugly as a troll, man. Stop grinning like that, you idiot!"

"You think I'm pretty." "And hot", Michael added grimly.  
Luke leaned in until his lips were almost touching Michael's "And you want me to pin you down and fuck you."  
Michael let out a breath against his lips and Luke could feel him hardening against his leg.

"Oh, shit. You're serious?" he laughed. Michael hit him square over the head, huffed a grumpy "Not anymore!" and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but Luke only laughed more and moved with him until he had Michael pressed against the backrest.  
Then he pushed his leg back between Michael's and began moving his thigh against Michael's erection.

Michael let out a soft 'ah' and buried his head against Luke's throat, while pushing his hips down against the other boy's thigh.

"Oh, fuck it." Luke maneuvered them around until he was lying on top of the flustered boy and crashed his mouth against the obscenely red lips right in front of him.

Michael started laughing then and for a moment Luke felt like an idiot. Maybe Michael had been taking the piss and oh god, he was never going to let him live this down. He pulled his head back, searching Michael's red face, trying to assess the situation.  
"No no no, don’t stop! I just..." Michael's laughter died down to a soft giggle, before he snaked his arms around Luke's broad shoulders "I was right about you being able to pin me down. Shit, I'm so into you manhandling me, it's ridiculous." he huffed out another laugh.

Relieved Luke grinned down at his friend "Man, don't scare me like that!”  
Michael was just trying to start another sentence, when Luke pressed his hips back down against him and a broken moan found his way past his lips instead.  
"Shit, Mikey. You look so good like this. So hot, all flustered and spread out under me. Would love to fuck you like this. I bet you'd let me fuck you really hard. You wouldn't be able to walk properly on stage later, is how hard I'd fuck you." If Luke's ears began to burn from the things he whispered while moving harder against the other boy, Michael really didn't have to know.  
"You're such a slut for it, aren't you?"  
"Shit, Luke. I..." he broke off with a gasp and shuddered, then went limp under Luke, pulling him down into another kiss.  
"Did you just..." Luke looked down at his friend with big eyes. Michael groaned and pushed his hands over his face. Luke grinned. "Don't look at me! Get off me, I need to get changed."  
Luke couldn't help it, he started laughing.  
"Get off, you asshole!" Michael pressed his hands to the still laughing boy's chest and tried to get him to move.  
Instead, Luke grabbed his hands, suddenly serious again. "I would, if you'd just stop moving. And stop being embarrassed. Shit Mike, that was so hot." he whispered the last part into the other's ear, while he pressed his wrists to the sofa. Then he started fucking his hips back into Michael's, who let out a strangled moan.  
"Shut up", the boy whispered, pulling Luke's head down to crash their mouths together in a harsh short kiss with too much teeth, before mumbling "Is it cool if I suck you off?"

Luke immediately maneuvered them around again until Michael was sat in his lap.  
"Shit, yes."

Seeing Michael's red, red lips stretched around his dick was an image that he was sure not to forget anytime soon. Michael hadn't even bothered to pull Luke's jeans down first in his haste to get that cock in his mouth. He'd pulled the zip down and Luke's dick out with such vigor that Luke was sure there had to be a scratch from the zip somewhere on the left side of it, that he'd have to check on later when he wasn't preoccupied with a pretty mouth slurping away at it.

“Ah, Mikey… So good, baby”  
After that, it didn’t take him long to come, the view of Michael between his legs almost too much after just having seen him come apart beneath him and, yeah.

 

\---------

“You know, you’re an asshole, Mikey.”  
“I just sucked you off, ‘so good, baby’ if I may remind you! How the fuck am I an asshole?!”  
“I would so have beaten that damn level and now my phone is dead, because the fucking screen was active the whole time!”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Next time, Clifford.”  
“Oh god, can you two just stop?!”  
“Hey Calum, did you know that Mikey here thinks I’m pretty?”  
“Shut. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
